


Traitor, Treasure, and Pleasure (перевод на русский)

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди R+ [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Cum Eating, Dragon and His Hoard, Dragons, Grinding, Human/Dragon Sex, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Size Difference, Xenophilia, dragon!Bucky, self pleasure, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В разгар брачного сезона Баки готов трахнуть что и кого угодно.





	Traitor, Treasure, and Pleasure (перевод на русский)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traitor, Treasure, and Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096727) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> сказочная AU, Баки — дракон; нецензурная лексика, немного неаппетитной физиологии; кинки: римминг, имитация совокупления, ксенофилия, катоптронофилия, оральный секс и поедание спермы, вуайеризм (нецеленаправленный), мастурбация, поклонение телу, разница в размерах, вылизывание чего попало.

Тони ругался, терзая тонкую золотую цепочку: проклятая застёжка не поддавалась. Мелькнула соблазнительная мысль ограничиться гладкими браслетами, но Тони предстояло впечатлить и соблазнить Баки, так что он продолжил борьбу, пока наконец изящная цепочка не обвилась вокруг его запястья.

Прошептав победное «Йей!», Тони вытянул руку, разглядывая результат. От более крупных звеньев, охватывающих запястье, свисали петлями цепочки потоньше. Между рядами проглядывали тонюсенькие завитки и крошечные диски-чешуйки. Рядом с простыми браслетами цепочка выделялась, добавляя привлекательности.

Если удастся нацепить остальные, станет еще лучше.

Нахмурившись, Тони принялся за второй браслет. Война с застёжкой была стремительной и беспощадной. Чего только ради Баки ни сделаешь.

Последние несколько дней Тони пришлось прокрадываться в сокровищницу, чтобы отыскать ожерелье, браслеты (сплошные и цепные, на запястья и для лодыжек), цепи… и полупрозрачную набедренную повязку цвета пыльной розы, которая была на нём несколько месяцев назад, когда его предложили Баки в качестве наложника.

Но, похоже, «злого дракона» интересовало лишь золото, которым горожане щедро увешали своё подношение. Наложника, по словам прорицателя, необходимого дракону, дабы усмирить гнев, тот проигнорировал.

Ирония же заключалась в том, что несколько месяцев назад, когда прорицатель сказал, что именно ему суждено спариться с драконом, Тони был в ужасе и всеми силами старался избежать злой судьбы, а теперь он готов был из кожи вон выпрыгнуть, лишь бы Баки с ним возлёг.

Немного, конечно, беспокоило то, что Тони в сравнении с Баки был размером с подушку: даже кончик драконьего члена вряд ли в Тони пролезет. Тони-то, конечно, мог попробовать сам его трахнуть, но его члена дракону будет явно недостаточно. Однако, если это хоть как-то поможет Баки, он готов попробовать.

В драконьей анатомии Тони, конечно, не эксперт, но заметил, как изменилась чешуя Баки за последние несколько недель. И каким чувствительным стал Баки к прикосновениям и изменению температуры.

А ещё видел, как тот дрочит в тоннеле, ведущем к подземному горячему источнику.

Тони как раз шёл понежиться в источнике, когда услышал, как Баки пыхтит. О, как наивен он был в своём любопытстве! Он проигнорировал дрожь тоннеля у себя под ногами, не озадачился, когда пыхтение участилось и в него вплелись низкие горловые стоны. Тони не задумывался, пока не завернул за очередной поворот и не увидел, как Баки сучит лапами, взрывая когтями плотную землю, а его хвост, изогнувшись, движется кончиком глубоко внутри его зада. Вот тогда… Тогда до Тони дошло, что Баки самоудовлетворяется.

Стоило об этом вспомнить, как член налился кровью и приподнялся. Тонкий гладкий материал набедренной повязки дразнил нежную плоть Тони, подобно прикосновениям ласкового любовника. Совсем как когда его преподносили Баки и восставшая от этих прикосновений мужественность Тони, вопреки полному ужаса трепету, который он испытывал на самом деле, гордо кричала о страстном желании стать драконьим наложником.

Разобравшись с застёжкой второй цепочки, Тони перевёл взгляд себе на ноги. Воспоминание об извивающемся и громко стонущем в тоннеле Баки снова его поглотило. Тони чувствовал каждый рывок драконьего тела; звуки, вылетавшие из драконьей глотки, прошивали Тони, как если бы Баки прижал его к себе и вздыхал и стонал прямо в него, пока Тони не загорелся изнутри.

А потом он удивлённо выдохнул имя Тони, и тот был уверен, что Баки заметил его присутствие… Сердце прыгнуло к горлу, когда Тони представил весьма эротичные сцены наказания за подобную провинность. Однако потом Баки произнёс его имя во второй раз — просяще. И опять, и снова, и с каждым разом его тон становился всё более требовательным, и в итоге он уже просто кричал «Тони!», кончая.

От воспоминаний об этом Тони задрожал.

Теперь он просто сгорал от желания до себя дотронуться. Член стоял к зениту и умолял о внимании.

Возможно, Баки учует его желание и найдёт это возбуждающим, а может, это станет причиной того, что он…

Лёгкая дрожь возвестила, что Баки приближается. Тони выругался. Взгляд метнулся от члена к запястьям, потом к последней ненадетой цепочке, и снова к члену. Ох, если бы только у него было больше времени, пока Баки не вернулся с охоты.

— Тони, ты опять забрался в мою сокровищницу? — Голос Баки был глубоким и плотным, как океан. И подобно его полным загадок волнам, голос Баки убаюкивал Тони, принося покой. Напряжение, сковывавшее Тони и заставляющее напрягать плечи, растворилось бесследно, и он смог распрямить спину.

Но то, что Тони расслабился, совершенно не означало, что он перестал думать и строить планы.

Стоит ли ему подняться и приветствовать Баки, чтобы у того и сомнения не возникло в желании Тони, или же следует раскрывать свою страсть медленно и застенчиво? Воспримет ли Баки всерьёз попытки его соблазнить?

Тёплое дыхание Баки коснулось спины Тони, разжигая его пыл такой близостью: лишь повернувшись, он мог бы погладить Баки между ноздрей.

— Чем занимаешься?

Шёпот отозвался во всём теле, и возбуждение взметнулось вверх по позвоночнику.

Со счастливым урчанием Баки легонько ткнулся Тони носом в спину, и ощущение прижавшейся к коже чешуи высвободило вторую волну возбуждения, прокатившуюся вдоль позвоночника и растёкшуюся по нервам.

Потыкавшись в спину, ноздри и пасть переместились к левому плечу. Верхняя губа приподнялась, и кожи коснулись гладкие зубы. Баки мог одним движением откусить Тони голову, но… не хотел. Не так уж много времени понадобилось, чтобы Тони осознал, что его дракон не видит радости в убийствах. Как и не заняло много времени понять, что причинять вред Тони Баки тоже не собирается.

Резко вздохнув, Баки отдёрнул голову.

Грудь Тони сжало беспокойством, он оглянулся через плечо. Поразительные голубые глаза Баки лишь подчёркивали, что дракону сейчас необходимо спаривание: раньше их окружали бурые чешуйки, теперь же контур побагровел, и Тони не раз и не два хотел провести по ним ладонями, глядя Баки в глаза.

И это не единственные чешуйки, до которых Тони хотелось дотронуться. Серебристые и золотистые окольцовывали лапы так, будто Баки тоже принарядился, — и если их считать украшениями, то сапфирово-синие и рубиново-алые, сбегающие по спине, — шикарное платье.

Баки отвернул от Тони морду, и тот очнулся от восторженного восхищения. В животе ёкнуло.

— Что-то не так? — Неужели Баки заметил его интерес, и ему стало противно?

— Прости, — пророкотал Баки, всё ещё избегая смотреть на него. — Я сейчас сам не свой. Почему ты надел этот наряд? Я полагал, ты его ненавидишь.

— Я всё ещё ненавижу браслеты, — ворчливо ответил Тони и мысленно потряс головой. Так, не отвлекаться. — Однако наряд хорош, — добавил он, оглянувшись на собственный зад и посылая улыбку через плечо. — Мой зад выглядит в нём просто восхитительно, правда? — Он провёл пальцем по цепи, опоясывающей его чуть выше бёдер и удерживающей набедренную повязку. — Трудно выглядеть плохо, когда что-то настолько совершенно и увенчано золотом.

Баки так и не повернул морды, но скосил на Тони взгляд. Напряжённый. Пронзительный. Хищный.

У Тони возникло искушение покрутить голой задницей, но он напомнил себе, что лучше продвигаться медленно. Соблазнение — это искусство, и трясти жопой равносильно тыканью кистью в бумагу в надежде создать шедевр. У кого-то может и сработать, но у остальных будет выглядеть ужасно.

— Полагаю, для людей это весьма привлекательно. — Баки произнёс это медленно и вдумчиво, и только потому Тони смог подавить вызванное этими словами разочарование. Раз Баки обдумывает, что сказать, вместо того чтобы резко заявить, что люди его не привлекают, возможно, он реагирует сильнее, чем желает показать.

У Тони всегда неплохо получалось разбираться в том, как думают другие… Ну, когда он уделял этому достаточно внимания и мыслей.

— Лишь для людей? Я-то считал, что если добавить золота, то можно привлечь одного-двух драконов.

Баки вздохнул, выпустив изо рта облачко дыма.

— Не все из нас наслаждаются златом. Некоторые предпочитают копить иные сокровища. — Усмешка Баки была такой широкой, что можно было все зубы пересчитать. — Я даже как-то встречал дракона, который собирал людей.

Тони кольнуло любопытство.

— Для еды?

— Только если ты используешь это слово как эвфемизм.

Ох!

Ох.

— Тот дракон был парией?

Если Тони выяснит, как драконы рассматривают отношения с людьми, то станет понятнее, как долго ему придётся соблазнять Баки. Если ему вообще хоть что-то светит.

Баки снова пронзил Тони взглядом. Если раньше он был хищным, то теперь голубые глаза смотрели оценивающе.

— Драконы — замкнутые существа. Да, некоторые из нас могу иметь мнение о других, но большинство никак не комментирует выбор прочих драконов. Своя жизнь волнует нас куда больше того, как живут остальные. Мы абсолютно эгоцентричны.

Ну, вот это точно было не вполне правдой. Тони отлично знал, что Баки о нём заботится. Так что если то, что сейчас сказал Баки, правда, и Тони — исключение из правил Баки, то появлялись весомые основания надеяться, что Баки всё же примет его как любовника.

Тони опустил взгляд себе на колени. В процессе разговора он немного успокоился, но член был всё ещё возбуждён и приподнимал набедренную повязку.

— Люди другие. Они бы осудили. — Тони улыбнулся. — Кроме тех случаев, когда это якобы спасает их город от разъярённого дракона. Тогда да, тогда они одарят дракона гаремом, если только узнают, что это может его успокоить.

— Гаремом? — усмехнулся Баки. — Какой кошмар. У меня один-то едва выживает. Более того, твоей компании мне более чем достаточно.

От этого признания у Тони потеплело на сердце.

— Если честно, прямо сейчас мне безразлично, что могут подумать другие люди. — Тони развернулся к Баки. — К тебе я привязан больше, чем к ним.

Взгляд Баки упал на член Тони, и Баки, колотя хвостом, прижался к полу и мурлыкнул. От глубокого вибрирующего звука аж пещера задрожала.

— Тони, возможно, тебе стоит прикрыться. Я сейчас немного не в своём уме… уже некоторое время не в своём уме, и то, что может подразумеваться в твоих словах, вероятно, существует лишь в моём воображении. А я ненавижу действовать, основываясь лишь на воображении.

Тони шагнул к нему, протянув руку к морде. Баки втянул воздух носом и отскочил от Тони, будто испугался. Тони очень сильно надеялся, что не напугал его в самом деле.

— Баки, это не воображение. Я хочу тебя.

Баки застыл на месте, а затем его хвост снова засвистел из стороны в сторону, пусть и с меньшей интенсивностью.

— Ты меня дразнишь?

Тони заставил себя проглотить нахальный ответ, крутящийся на кончике языка: судя по неуверенности в голосе и позе Баки, следующая реплика слишком важна, чтобы шутить. Следовало говорить от всего сердца, что у Тони, увы, обычно выходило довольно дурно. По счастью, беспокойство о Баки помогло ему справиться с этим недостатком.

Спокойствие омыло Тони, когда он снова шагнул вперёд, и на сей раз Баки не отшатнулся от него. Тони коснулся ладонью чешуек между ноздрями Баки, а затем уткнулся лицом в кончик его морды. И потёрся носом.

Баки вздохнул. Струя тёплого воздуха взметнула лёгкую ткань, прикрывающую Тони спереди, и следующий горячий выдох тот ощутил обнажённой кожей и застонал. Тело отзывалось на тепло, идеальное — будто лучи солнца, ласкающие кожу в тёплый весенний денёк

— Баки, я знаю, что у тебя сезон спаривания.

Губы Баки двинулись. От притворного рыка в животе стало щекотно.

— Кто тебе рассказал?

Тони легонько погладил его по носу.

— Твои чешуйки.

— Предатели, — проворчал Баки.

— Ещё какие, — рассмеялся Тони.

— Что-то ещё?

Тони оторвал голову от носа Баки, откинулся назад, чтобы смотреть Баки в глаза и чтобы тот видел его лицо.

— Было что-то ещё, что я мог заметить?

Баки резко перевёл взгляд в пол и нахмурился.

Тони снова почувствовал укол любопытства. Либо Баки говорил о том, как себя ублажал, либо был какой-то знак, который он не заметил. И Тони подозревал, что в первом случае у Баки была бы иная реакция.

— Так что я упустил?

— Неважно. — Баки отвернулся.

Тони двинулся следом и снова обнял его за нос.

— Ну уж нет. Можешь не рассказывать, что я упустил, но не вздумай сбегать.

— Я не сбегаю, — оскорбился Баки.

— Ты отворачиваешься. Ничуть не лучше. — Тони почесал нежные чешуйки в надежде, что Баки смягчится. — Буду прямолинеен. Я тут стою перед тобой, человек… мужчина… наперевес с членом, который просто умоляет, чтобы его потрогали, и единственный из присутствующих здесь, от кого я желаю прикосновений, — это ты.

Голова Баки мотнулась — с такой силой он фыркнул. Тони надеялся, что от веселья, а не от недоумения.

Тони похлопал морду сбоку.

— Не надо недооценивать себя, красавчик. Смотри, что у нас есть: красивый, сильный, добрый, единственный в своём роде замечательный дракон в разгар брачного сезона, который, держу пари, готов трахнуть вообще что угодно. Так как насчёт трахнуть — меня?

— Тони… — Баки заскулил, как от боли, и дёрнул спиной, что на взгляд Тони выглядело довольно похоже на то, будто он потёрся о пол. Однако Баки попытался унять возбуждение. — Я в тебя даже не помещусь.

— И что?

— Тони! — ужаснулся Баки. — Это физически невозможно, я даже не буду пробовать. Я отказываюсь рвать тебя. — Баки прикрыл морду лапой. — Чтобы раздирать кого-то в клочья, я пользуюсь зубами или когтями. Не членом.

— Некоторым могло бы и понравиться, пользуйся ты членом.

Баки оторвал лапу от лица и воззрился на Тони.

— Я не буду рвать твою задницу в клочья

Тони пожал плечами:

— Ну, я бы не расстроился.

Баки предостерегающе заворчал.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — замахал на него Тони. — Шутки в сторону. Я знаю, что этого мы сделать не можем. Но уверен, что ты думал о всяких прочих штуках, которыми мы можем заняться. — Тони усмехнулся и поиграл бровями. — Я — думал.

Даже от малейшего намёка на воспоминания о подобных фантазиях сердце Тони принималось биться быстрее. Господи, у него было такое чувство, что у него уже вечность стоит, и он хотел уже трахнуть Баки или чтобы Баки трахнул его. Ну почему Баки не может перестать заморачиваться и просто прижать его уже и сделать все эти непристойные штуки?!

Возможно, потому, что будь Баки менее рассудительным, Тони бы просто не влюбился в большого, глупого, восхитительного и милого дракона, ставшего его семьёй.

Баки наконец прекратил постукивать когтем по полу, что значило, что он закончил обдумывать слова Тони.

— Способы есть, — признал он.

Нетерпеливо кивнув, Тони кинулся к ближайшей лапе, наклонился и потянул Баки за палец.

— Ну так давай уже пойдём не-делать детей! Я хочу тебя, ты — меня, так давай сделаем это, пока я не умер оттого, что у меня вся кровь устремилась в член. — Тони сделал вид, что утирает слёзы. — Клянусь, если мы в ближайшее время не трахнемся, я разрыдаюсь.

От смеха Баки задрожало всё вокруг.

— Хорошо, — промурлыкал он, осторожно смахнул Тони с лапы и осмотрел сокровищницу сузившимися зрачками.

Найдя нужное место, Баки поднялся с пола.

— Сюда.

Дойдя до одной из груд золотых монет и драгоценных камней, Баки выдернул оттуда пурпурную бархатную подушку и уложил её поверх драгоценного барахла.

— Вот, — сказал он, указывая на неё.

Тони вскинул бровь. Появилось искушение расположиться на подушке, будто в ожидании историй от Баки. Понятное дело, Баки хотел, чтобы он занял совсем иную позу, далёкую от «сиди и слушай лекции». Или нет. Или Баки собирался сейчас именно лекцию зачитать — об анатомии драконов, с живым наглядным пособием. А может, Баки желал изучать анатомию человеческую, и служить пособием будет Тони. Ох, подобная игра принесла бы им много удовольствия.

Он представил Баки между своих ног лижущим член, и по спине пробежала волнительная дрожь.

Господи, как бы ощущался этот язык?!

— Тони, — окликнул его Баки далёким от легкомысленного тоном и снова указал на подушку. — Помнится мне, это ты тут распинался, что помрёшь, если мы немедленно не освободим тебя от возбуждения.

— Умру! — простонал Тони, бросившись к подушке. Умостив на ней зад, он широко расставил ноги: если слов недостаточно, чтобы Баки поверил, насколько отчаянно Тони его хочет, пусть говорит разбухший от желания член, указывающий на морду Баки.

Губы Баки изогнулись в драконьем подобии улыбки. Подняв переднюю лапу, он покрутил когтистым пальцем.

Тони нахмурился. Повернулся вокруг своей оси, не особо понимая, в чём привлекательность такой позы.

— Тони, — вздохнул Баки. — На живот.

Тони ухмыльнулся через плечо.

— И ты ещё говоришь, что не собираешься рвать мою жопу в клочья?

— А разве не ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я её разорвал? На живот, — скомандовал Баки.

Тони поворчал, больше для вида, чем по-настоящему недовольно, и улёгся как велел Баки. Поёрзал, чтобы убедиться, что подушка никуда из-под него не денется. Её размеры озадачивали. Должно быть, раньше принадлежала королю или кому-то, у кого столько денег, что не жаль потратиться на подушку вдвое больше детской кроватки — Тони удобно расположил на ней всю верхнюю половину тела.

Он провалился грудью в мягкую подушку так, что зад оттопырился. Ранее он устоял перед соблазном потрясти перед Баки задницей, но сейчас открыто её демонстрировал. Теперь, когда у Тони не осталось сомнений в том, что интерес Баки далеко не невинен, в этом была особая прелесть.

Удовлетворённо урча, Баки поднёс морду к заду Тони.

Тони ничего так не хотел, как податься назад, к Баки, но заставил себя замереть. Все последние дни он обдумывал и планировал это мгновение, так что вполне может подождать секунду-другую.

В ожидании прикосновения Тони вцепился в край подушки. Он буквально чувствовал на себе взгляд Баки.

— Мой зад и впрямь такой интересный? Или это всё золотая цепочка? Ты так и не ответил в прошлый раз, переведя разговор на то, что не всех драконов привлекает золото и камешки. У тебя на это дело кинк? И ты…

Баки коснулся носом его зада, и Тони подавился вдохом. Губы Баки дразняще прошлись по яичкам, и Тони рухнул вниз. Зазвенели, катясь к основанию горы сокровищ, золотые монеты, сдвинутые его членом.

Баки отстранился, и Тони едва не зарыдал от муки. Ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть! За что Баки так его мучит?!

Тони стиснул зубы, запирая рычание внутри, и резко обернулся.

— Ах ты мудак! Как ты мог так со мной поступить?! Ты вообще представляешь, насколько я сейчас чувствителен? Да чтоб ты сдох!

На морде Баки красовалось выражение полнейшей невинности, будто Тони мог этим обмануться. Вот наглец!

— Ты хочешь сказать, — Баки вскинул голову, — что не хочешь, чтобы я тебя там трогал?

С полным отчаяния стоном Тони стиснул углы подушки и уткнулся в неё лицом. Снова повернув голову, он впился в Баки взглядом.

— Либо ты сейчас вернёшься и заставишь меня кричать в экстазе, либо я разберусь со своей большой проблемой самостоятельно.

— Нет, — послышался глубокий горловой рык. Баки прикрыл глаза и снова подался мордой к заднице Тони. — С этой проблемой разберусь я.

Он высунул язык и лизнул Тони кончиком — по яичкам и по заду.

Тони захлебнулся воздухом: тело будто пронзила молния, яички поджались. Сердце сбилось с ритма.

Он мысленно выругался: насчёт близости к краю он ничуть не преувеличивал. Уж лучше бы преувеличивал. Прикосновения Баки ощущались настолько охуенными, что хотелось наслаждаться ими подольше. Он сможет, сказал себе Тони, сможет продержаться.

Баки замурчал и снова ткнулся языком — аккурат за мошонкой. Тони едва пережил нежное и в то же время твёрдое, вибрирующее от мурлыканья прикосновение языка Баки, неумолимо крадущегося дальше по промежности. От мурчания Баки крайне чувствительные местечки Тони пронзали ошеломительно приятные волны, и Тони даже не понял, что уже кончил, вплоть до того, что не заметил стекающего по бёдрам семени.

Дрожа всем телом, Тони глубоко дышал и мысленно матерился, цепляясь за подушку. Баки только начал, а Тони уже обкончался, как подросток в первый раз.

Он покраснел — не только от страсти, но и от смущения. В глубине сознания звучал тоненький голосок, нашёптывающий, что теперь он станет Баки неинтересен. Теперь у Баки было ещё меньше поводов с ним спариваться: слишком много было того, что Тони сделать росто не в состоянии. Однако Тони полагал, что в некоторых случаях сможет выкрутиться, используя смекалку.

Ну да, мог бы разрешить вышеупомянутые сложности, если бы не распластывался тряпочкой после всего пары прикосновений языка.

От разочарования и отвращения к себе у Тони в уголках глаз начали скапливаться слёзы, и он лишь сильнее себя возненавидел. Заебись. Он опозорился как скорострел, а теперь ещё и…

— Ох!

Тони выгнулся: между его бёдер снова было мягко и влажно от языка Баки.

От прикосновения к члену пробежало удовольствие. Самую малость болезненное — у Баки был восхитительный язык, но после оргазма член был чересчур чувствительным. Тони рефлекторно приподнялся, ловя мгновение передышки перед тем, как снова толкнуться к Баки, и болезненное удовольствие закончилось.

— Баки, ты больше ничего из меня не выдавишь. По крайней мере, пока я не восстановлюсь.

Баки хмыкнул, и звук отозвался во всём теле Тони, как мурчание ранее.

Тони зашипел и закусил губу, когда шипение обернулось стоном.

Боль и удовольствие взрезали, будто ножом: язык сновал по его бёдрам, то и дело задевая головку члена. Баки прошёлся везде, куда попало семя, и Тони резко вдохнул, осознав, что тот всё это слизывает.

Тони молитвенно поднял глаза к потолку.

— Почему? Ну почему я не могу быстренько снова возбудиться?!

Баки отстранился.

— Не беспокойся, — он усмехнулся, — всё будет. Я пока что никуда не тороплюсь.

Восхитительные слова, но, похоже, это означает, что Тони будет пребывать на грани между болью и удовольствием дольше, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Сделай одолжение: на несколько минут оставь в покое мою задницу и мой член. Поиграем с избыточным наслаждением в другой раз, ага?

Задев Тони зубами по спине, Баки вжался задней частью в пол и застонал. Кончик его хвоста обвился вокруг ноги Тони.

Обернувшись через плечо, Тони чмокнул его в нос и потянулся ладонью, чтобы почесать под челюстью.

— Что мне для тебя сделать?

Взгляд Тони устремился по покрывающим живот Баки чешуйкам до того места, где те сминались о пол пещеры. Там, между животом и полом, находился спрятанный от его взгляда член Баки.

То, что Тони так и не видел его до сих пор, было довольно иронично.

Не переставая почёсывать Баки подбородок, Тони предложил низким мелодичным тоном:

— Знаешь, даже без проникновения я могу сделать с тобой несколько интересных штук. Например, учитывая твои размеры, я могу оседлать тебя другим способом.

Баки зарычал, и следующее, что ощутил Тони: Баки мордой вдавливает его в подушку, и по спине скользят острые зубы. Страх и возбуждение смешались в безумный, мгновенно опьянивший Тони коктейль.

— Хочу удерживать тебя здесь, — выдохнул Баки ему в спину, и Тони резко вздохнул. — Хочу тебя приковать, чтобы ты не сбежал, пока я рву тебя, делая своим. Хочу впиться в тебя зубами так, чтоб дёрнуться не мог, и спариваться с тобой, пока ты не почувствуешь себя таким затраханным, что несколько дней не сможешь ходить.

— Звучит пугающе прекрасно.

Баки поднял морду.

— Пугающе…

Тони, обернувшись, поймал его взгляд.

— Такое ощущение, что ты хочешь меня тут запереть, — улыбнулся он, а потом потянулся и поцеловал Баки. — К счастью для тебя, я совсем не против такого заключения, пока тюремщик — ты.

Баки нежно прижался мордой к голове Тони, стараясь, чтобы, несмотря на ужасающую разницу в размерах, это оставалось дружеским боданием.

— Ох! Вот он, мой любимый милый дракон.

— Этот милый дракон желает знать, может ли он уже снова к тебе прикасаться.

Тони обдумал вопрос. Ему точно полегчало. Конечно, член всё ещё немного покрасневший и чувствительный, но если Баки его ещё немного полижет, ничего дурного не случится. Так он и ответил.

— Замечательно. Ложись и расслабься.

— Знаешь, предложение вернуть любезность всё ещё действительно, — сказал Тони, распластываясь по подушке. Вздохнул, прогнувшись в спине.

— В следующий раз, — пообещал Баки.

От этих слов член Тони дёрнулся, хотя встать пока что был не в состоянии.

Баки опустил между ног Тони переднюю лапу и, растопырив пальцы, раздвинул ему колени шире.

От этой раскрытой позы Тони пронзило предвкушение, и ягодицы начали нетерпеливо подёргиваться, когда Баки убрал лапу и сунулся мордой.

Влажный язык Баки скользнул Тони между ягодиц и медленно обвёл его дырку. И снова — старательно избегая касаться яичек и члена.

От ленивого скольжения языка Баки Тони расслабился, закрыл глаза и утонул в подушке. Он не мог бы назвать это тщательное вылизывание массажем, но от него было так же хорошо, да и эффект был схожим.

Как долго Баки его лизал, Тони, полностью сосредоточившийся на удовольствии от прикосновений его языка, не смог бы сказать, но в итоге тот внезапно скользнул дальше, к местечку за мошонкой, и Тони хмыкнул от прилившего к низу живота тепла.

Язык Баки снова двинулся чуть дальше, и Тони рвано выдохнул, когда тот пробежался по его яичкам. Тони молился, чтобы следующим движением язык прошёл по члену — до самой головки.

Когда Баки кончиком языка обвёл дырку Тони по кругу, тот вцепился в угол подушки.

Дыхание Тони стало глубже. Разум захватил образ того, как язык Баки пляшет по краю его дырки. Тони попытался высчитать соотношение размеров собственной дырки и языка Баки, но тут этот самый язык изогнулся вокруг его члена каким-то немыслимым образом, и у Тони слёзы на глаза набежали, а член мгновенно перешёл из положения «да-да, сейчас встану» в состояние полной боевой готовности.

— Баки, — позвал Тони, не уверенный, что именно собирается сказать. Просто чувствовал, что нужно сказать хоть что-то. Баки доставлял ему абсолютное удовольствие, и Тони просто хотелось, чтобы тот знал об этом, однако подобрать слова было довольно тяжело.

Баки понимающе хмыкнул и убрал язык.

По полу прошла мелкая дрожь. И снова, когда Баки принялся по спирали ввинчиваться кончиком языка Тони в зад, растягивая мускульное кольцо. И опять.

Тони застонал.

Баки трахал пол пещеры.

— Как же я хочу заполучить тебя внутрь, — пробормотал Тони.

— Способ есть.

Непонятно, от чего именно Тони свело бёдра — от обещания Баки или от внимания, которое тот уделил яичкам. Тони попытался потереться о подушку, но угол был для этого неподходящий.

Баки запрещающе рыкнул и поддёрнул Тони кончиком хвоста, отодвигая ещё дальше от подушки.

— Баки, — проскулил Тони.

— На этот раз кончишь только когда я разрешу. Если только не желаешь потереться о сокровища. Хотя я слышал, золото и самоцветы для этого не очень хорошо подходят.

У Тони мозги закипели.

— Ты хочешь… ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь посмотреть, как я обкончаю твои сокровища?

— Ты — моя величайшая драгоценность, и мне нравится видеть тебя в окружении остальных моих сокровищ. — Кончик хвоста скользнул вверх по ноге Тони и огладил ягодицу. — И мне нравится видеть тебя таким. Порозовевший, разгорячённый, в шаге от того, чтобы умолять меня тебя взять. Ты восхитителен. И, думаю, в обрамлении прочих моих сокровищ ты смотришься ещё прекраснее.

Застонав, Тони ткнулся лицом в подушку.

— У тебя и впрямь кинк на золото.

Баки подцепил когтем опоясывающую его цепь.

— Есть в этом некоторая привлекательность.

— Ах ты старый развратный дракон.

Баки отомстил выверенным движением языка. Всплеск возбуждения, пронзивший при этом Тони, был настолько силён, что мышцы свело судорогой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова кончил от твоего языка? — выдохнул Тони. Пот стекал у него по лбу и спине, дыхание потяжелело. Какой-то частью сознания он всё ещё считал каждый раз, как вздрагивал пол, когда Баки о него тёрся. Счёт движениям языка Баки, который тот проталкивал каждый раз чуть глубже сквозь мускульное кольцо его дырки, он давно потерял, как и перестал обращать внимание на собственный пульсирующий член, который всё сильнее напоминал якорь, что скоро потянет его ко дну, если Тони не сделает с этим что-нибудь в ближайшее время.

Честное слово, он готов был проклинать Баки.

— Увидишь…

Баки продолжил обрабатывать его зад, который поддавался всё сильнее с каждым новым прикосновением и толчком.

Несмотря на то, что кончик языка у Баки был заострён, Тони полагал, что тот вряд ли может проникнуть глубже, чем на пару дюймов, учитывая, как сильно он расширяется после. Если Баки хочет заставить Тони кончить от проникновения, ему понадобится что-то подлиннее.

Баки убрал язык от его зада, и Тони расслабился на подушке, поняв, что тот пока не собирается возвращаться и терзать его, подталкивая на край оргазма.

— Отлично, — раздался сзади хриплый голос Баки.

Обхватив Тони хвостом, Баки приподнял его, лишая ноги опоры.

Тони ойкнул, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Баки подтянул лапой его вместе с подушкой ближе к себе. Опустив его обратно, Баки сдвинулся сам.

— В следующий раз хоть предупре…

Тони замолчал.

Баки шевельнулся, устраиваясь удобнее, и по тому, как близко теперь были его лапы, Тони осознал, куда именно Баки его сдвинул.

Тони оказался бок о бок с членом Баки, и — господи боже, это было самое прекрасное и потрясающее! — Тони мог обхватить его руками, как если бы обхватывал дерево. Он мог бы вскарабкаться на это чешуйчатое богатство и оседлать, как коня. Чёрт, он готов был часами о него тереться.

И некая крошечная часть его разума всё ещё жалела о том, что никак нельзя заполучить эту штуку внутрь.

Он и впрямь любил Баки.

Из головки сочилась молочно-белая жидкость, и Тони задумался, каково на вкус драконье семя. Такое же, как у людей? Пожалуй, он выяснит это в один из ближайших дней.

Впрочем, эта мысль быстро покинула его голову, стоило хвосту Баки его отпустить.

Кончик хвоста сместился к головке огромного члена, коснулся, и Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Хвост двинулся вдоль ствола, обвиваясь вокруг, покрывая его предъэякулятом. Медленно соскользнув хвостом прочь, Баки прикрыл глаза и застонал.

Вздрогнув, Тони вгляделся в выражение его морды. Полная удовольствия, она заводила его как ничто другое.

Что-то влажное и чешуйчатое коснулось задницы Тони, и он охнул. Обернувшись, Тони увидел между своих ног покрытый смазкой хвост Баки.

— Можно? — спросил Баки.

— Блядь! Да! Ты просто гениальный дракон! Немедленно засунь его в меня!

Хохотнув, Баки скользнул хвостом в Тони.

Тони поперхнулся вдохом. Коническая форма хвоста заметно отличалась от формы человеческого члена; Баки не просто наполнил его, он растянул его.

Ощущалось великолепно.

Тони сжался на хвосте и задохнулся от пронзившего каждый нерв удовольствия, когда Баки сделал кончиком что-то внутри него.

Баки чуть выдвинул из него хвост, и Тони с шипением выдохнул от восхитительного трения.

Пещера содрогнулась, и взгляд Тони метнулся к члену Баки.

Баки так сильно тёрся о пол, что взрыл плотную землю, и в конце пути его члена образовался вал.

Баки снова толкнулся хвостом, и стон замер у Тони в горле.

С другой стороны на Тони упала тень.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Баки, изогнув шею, смотрит на него так, будто Тони — самое завораживающее зрелище во вселенной. В ледяных глазах сияла страсть, и даже затуманенные, они отражали Тони.

От того, что именно там отражалось, у Тони приоткрылся рот. Тони видел, как хвост Баки скользнул в него и повернулся. Видел, как дрожит его грудь каждый раз, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Как выгибается его спина, когда хвост Баки выходит и снова скользит внутрь, ещё глубже, чем прежде. Видел, как сминается его задница, когда от движений хвоста он сильнее вжимается лицом и грудью в подушку.

И сквозь всё это Тони чувствовал, как Баки трётся о пол. Слышал каждый вдох и стон. И подумал, что Баки осталось совсем немного до пика, когда тот умоляюще выдохнул: «Тони».

Тони облизнул губы. Его отражение в глазах Баки выглядело встрёпанным, но Тони всё ещё находил себя эротичным. Если бы мог, то потянулся бы и поцеловал своё отражение. Он задумался, как отреагирует Баки, если к их брачным играм добавить зеркало. Понравится ли ему наблюдать за тем, как Тони наслаждается собственным отражением. И Тони был бы не прочь, чтобы Баки ласкал его, пока он смотрит в зеркало. Это даже сделало бы процесс ещё приятнее.

— Тони, — требовательно простонал Баки, и его хвост толкнулся глубже в Тони, сильнее распирая мускульное кольцо.

Тони запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, почувствовав накатывающую волну. Близко. Очень близко, но всё ещё недостаточно.

— Тони! — выкрикнул Баки, ткнулся в Тони мордой и, высунув язык, с силой лизнул его член.

Тони буквально взорвался изнутри от накатившего второго оргазма. Его тело охватил жар, семя буквально выстрелило между его бёдер, забрызгивая подушку, и он почувствовал себя так, будто Баки проглотил его целиком.

Тяжёлый аромат разлился по пещере. Солёный, горький и очень знакомый.

Всё ещё дрожа всем телом после оргазма, Тони распахнул глаза и повернулся к члену Баки. От вида огромного озера извергнувшейся из Баки спермы у Тони перехватило дыхание.

Голосок в голове нашёптывал, что всё, что ему нужно сделать, это подойти, зачерпнуть из этого озерца и попробовать на вкус. Он даже почти увидел себя стоящим там и слизывающим семя Баки с кончиков собственных пальцев.

Похоже, у Баки были такие же мысли, поскольку его язык втиснулся Тони между ног и облизал их.

Тони застонал и оттолкнул его морду.

— Никакого третьего раунда!

— Я лишь чищу тебя, — возмущённо фыркнул Баки, но в любом случае не стал настаивать. Вместо этого он уложил голову вдоль Тони и чуть-чуть навалился.

Тони удовлетворённо замычал и, закрыв глаза, привалился к Баки в ответ.

Дыхание Тони сбилось, когда Баки потянул из него хвост, и он принялся жаловаться, что тот сместился и теперь Тони не видит его член, поскольку Баки на него улёгся. Заткнулся только когда Баки поднёс кончик хвоста к морде и облизал его.

Тони заинтересованно хмыкнул.

— Вкусно?

— Не лучшее, что я ел.

Тони фыркнул и шлёпнул его по морде сбоку.

— Ты погоди. Как только я смогу снова подняться на ноги, я примусь за твой член и хорошенько его вылижу от спермы. И скажу, что она «ничего».

Баки вздрогнул.

— Я не помещусь у тебя во рту.

— Я не сказал, что собираюсь заглатывать целиком. Только лизать.

Баки заскулил.

Тони ослепительно улыбнулся, перекатился набок и коснулся ладонью морды Баки.

— Думаю, я нашёл твою слабость.

— Лишь одну из многих, — признал Баки.

— Хорошо. — Тони запечатлел поцелуй у него под глазом. — Я собираюсь найти их все.


End file.
